True Love
by life among the dead
Summary: When he is not at home, I walk down this street. All I can do is think about him. Look, I'm not gonna lie. I am obsessed with Shadow the Hedgehog. RAPE. Sonadow
1. Obsession

I walked down the old street. The street I've been walking down ever since I could remember. Yes. I remember those innocent days. I only came down this street when I was racing or sprinting faster than light itself. But, today, its different. It has been different for many months now.

You see, two years ago, a dear friend of mine fell to Earth from space. I don't know why, but he had to do it in order to save the earth. Everyone I could catch with my eye looked for him nonstop. No one ever found him...until five months ago.

Now, today, he is alive and well. He is making a nice living. He has a career, a home, and many friends. I know just about everything about him. Ask me a question and I will know the answer. Where he lives, where he works, and what he does on a day to day basis. Heck! I even know what he ate for breakfast this morning! Anything! You name it!

I know it's wrong and I feel horrible about it every second, but I have several cameras hidden into his home. I have four to be exact. In his kitchen, livingroom, bathroom, and in his bedroom. When I am not at work or out somewhere, and when he is at home, I see just about everything he does on my PC in my home. It's wrong, but its fun.

When he is not at home, I walk down this street. All I can do is think about him. Look, I'm not gonna lie. I am obsessed with Shadow the Hedgehog.


	2. The Only Solution

Today, while I walk slowly down this old street, my thoughts about him become wild and uncontrollable. After watching him dress this morning, my feelings for him grew heavier and heavier. But, the question is, does he feel the same for me? I've watched him everyday for the past two weeks and he has never even muttered one single word that pertained to me. He has, no doubt, forgotten about me.

If there is anyone he should have remembered it should have been me!

I thought about a way to get him to remember me once and for all. I know telling him my name wouldn't ring a bell. So that automatically drags calling him or writing him a letter out of the picture.

I have got to throw it at him because, first of all, I know just who I am dealing with here. So, since I am throwing it at him, he is not going to be comfortable with this greeting.

But, it could still be comfortable for me.

There is a list of things I could do to compliment this, but, after seeing him earlier today, this problem only has one solution.

By completing the solution, I will be, once again, brought into the presence of the one hedgehog I long to be with. I will, finally, be trapped in his memories. And, most importantly, I will enjoy it. I am obliged to perform the only solution: sexually harass him.


	3. Sticking to the Plan

After finally coming to a conclusion of what I was going to do, I slowly make my way back to my house. I go into my room—a room that was once bright and welcoming but now has turned dark and gloomy over the months of neglect—and I turn on my P.C. which automatically reveals his bedroom. I perceive sound.

He was, indeed, inside of his home. I was delighted to see him. I could tell he must have had a long day at work and was ready to unwind for the rest of the day. I watched closely as he changed into casual attire. I concentrated as he slowly pulled his chemise above his head. His red undershirt squeezed every curve of his upper body. I noticed how he had muscles, but, however, he still had a bit of a feminine figure. Then he unbuckled his belt and loosened his pants. He let gravity take control of them.

That was what pissed me off.

The most beautiful male body to ever exist is right in my grasp! Right under my nose! And here I am watching him from a computer while something that barely exists is pulling down his jeans!

If I am planning on doing something, then I'd better perform it before someone else does! That is exactly it! I'll prove to the world that I can and will succeed in taking him over! I know for certain, now, that what I had in mind earlier will come true very soon!

Then brutal questions ganged up on me. Little tiny voices began to torture me and crush my dream.

"Sonic, are you sure that you wish to go through this?"

"Will you even still be brave enough to do it when you get there?"

"Yes, Sonic! What if you're not strong enough to even hold him down? Let alone RAPE him!"

"Think about it, Sonic! What if he is the one who rapes YOU instead?"

But, no, I was way to strong and determined for that to last long.

"You're too late you little bitches," I yelled at them with heated anger, "I have already made up my mind! And I am absolutely positive that I am going through with this! I'm always brave! As a matter of fact there is living proof that I am the bravest person alive! There is no one on this earth as strong as I! Shadow may look tough because of his black and red stripped fur, but, I guarantee you he couldn't beat me at a thumb wrestling contest! I have already thought about it! And I have decided to go to his house early tomorrow to have my way with him!"

My chest inflated and deflated wildly and fast. My anger was unexplainable. "Completely out of control" is not enough power.

My eyes were wide as I stared into space. I remained that way until my breathing finally retrieved. I slowly lifted myself off of my computer chair and amble over to my unmade bed. A loud uneven thump could be heard as I threw myself on my bed. I didn't bother changing into my night clothes.

My mind was too caught up in the morning ahead.


	4. Shaking His Memories

I did not sleep at all. Not even for one minute. After lying in bed for a complete hour, I found myself sitting in my computer chair and burning my eyes into my P.C. He was dead to the world. So beautiful he lay—on his side faced me. For five hours straight I gaze, nonstop, up and down his body. At every part, every curve, every secret I could filch from the view I was given. Every other minute, he would budge or shift smoothly into another position that satisfied his comfort. So beautiful he lay.

My tactics were to freshen up, dress, and allow lust to take control of the rest of my actions. But lust couldn't wait. The vision of him roaming wildly in my head had tortured it to its limit. However, I was amazed to have freshened up without going crazy. I dressed into my usual outfit of black jeans and a pallid muscle shirt. Suddenly, I paused.

"I have never seen him fight since our last battle together. No one knows for certain how strong he is now. I might just need something."

I rummaged recklessly around my bedroom for the perfect weapon to strike him with just in case he was stronger than I. Finally, I came across a common brutal item. A bat.

I headed out of my bedroom and out of my back door. I squeezed my weapon tightly—ready for any being that dared come between me and my prize as I sauntered suspiciously to his residence.

Finally, unseen by a single individual, I approached his backyard. I paused.

"Now, to find a way to cross the threshold…"

I slowly maneuvered over to the back entrance of his home. It was locked. At that moment I was lucky to have remembered the item in my hand.

With one firm drastic swing, I crashed the back door's window. The tiny glass pieces shattered and scattered across the floor the door led to. I reached my arm into the broken window and unlocked the door on the other side. My hand returned and I twisted the door knob. It opened. I was now within his dwelling.

I slowly sauntered across the floor, cautiously watching for the tiny glass pieces so I wouldn't crush them. I failed. One cracked louder than I had expected. I yanked my head up to face the stairway which led to the second floor. To my relief, he was still asleep. No. I heard water running. He is awake and must be in the process of taking a shower. With a sigh of respite, I gently make my way up the stairway. I tread softly into his bedroom. He was, indeed, taking a shower.

'Perfect.'

I walked backwards into the hallway to keep my eye on his lavatory door and locked his bedroom door from the outside so neither one of us could abscond. I entered the bedroom once again and shut the door behind me. Afterward, I crept towards the closed bathroom door. I placed my hand on the knob and turned it. To my surprise, the door opened. This time, my pausing was ruthless.

I could hear him inside of his shower. Over the sound of the running water, he hummed a tune so beautifully, he sounded like the god of music.

It only causes me to want to hurt him more.

With my bat held firmly in my hands, I skulk closer and closer towards his shower. The slide door was foggy so I couldn't see inside. I was irritated by this. I was angered once again with the thought of something else taking him instead of me. I ripped his shower door open. He obviously could not hear me. His rear was faced me. That ass was the first thing I glared at. So beautiful it was. Perfectly round, the perfect size, the perfect shape, perfectly natural. I longed to touch it. Hold it. Squeeze it.

I forced my eyes away and strolled up his back. It was covered by his long black hair. He was washing it and was holding most of it above his head to rinse it off. Water dripped all over his mind controlling body. Oh, how I longed to pull him on me and hold him. I took another long gaze at his body before he finally felt the breeze of the shower and bathroom door being opened. He snatched his body around and his blood shot eyes grew wide.

'He is incredibly gorgeous.' were the only words that ran through my head.

Suddenly, I could see his fangs sharpen in his beautiful mouth. His smooth hands rose towards me. He was preparing to attack.

I snapped back with rage. My fangs grew larger and longer than ever before. I could feel my strength increase and bust through its limit. I noticed his anger decreasing and his fear increasing. He slowly backed away to try to escape. He was unsuccessful. I dropped my weapon and charged at him with my bare hands. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him forcefully into his shower wall. Squeezing him tightly, I leaned in closer to his ear. I whispered demonically.

"Hey, Shadow. Remember me?"

He didn't answer. He was too frightened. This angered me even more. I yanked him back around to face the wall and grabbed unto his wrists to lock his arms behind him. He tried to set himself free while I inched closer to him from behind.

"Stop it! Please! What do you want from me," he barely could speak.

I laughed lightly and evilly into his ear.

"Oh, you'll see, my dear."

I tightened my grip around his wrists and yanked him off of the wall. I pull him out of the shower and push him out of the bathroom. He is thrown face down onto his bed. He, now, is determined to set himself free. There is no hope for him.

I lie on top of him and gently move his hair away from his ear.

"Don't try to escape, my dear, it will only lead to more pain."

I grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and used the other to unfasten my belt and loosen my pants. He obviously felt me do that.

"Don't you dare, you sick blue freak!"

This time, his attempts to escape became drastic. But my grip on his wrists was far to strong to simply yank out of.

I reached down and grabbed his leg and yanked it outward to position myself between them.

"I told you to keep still, you little slut. Now the pain is sure to come."

With him still struggling, I grabbed my cock and shoved it into his asshole. He was forced to yell out an agonizing scream of pain. It sounded like a sweet melody to my ears.I slowly pulled back out of his backside. I could feel him trembling. I pushed back in even deeper. He begged me to stop. I knew it was too big and was stretching his entrance and causing it to bleed, but it was his entire fault.

"OH GOD! PLEASE STOP!"I pushed in and pulled out, pushed in and pulled out, faster and deeper each time, vicious and harder every moment. I ignored all that came from his mouth. He felt so wonderful. So warm and welcoming. He deserved to be raped, if he wasn't going to let anyone fuck him like this, anyway.

I was only a few moments away from my climax. He was still begging for me to stop. He didn't want to feel my seeds inside of him. But he did, anyway.

Finally, I released into him and filled his body with my cum. It was at least a full gallon.

My body fell out in exhaustion on top of his. By breaths were heavy and loud and so were his. But I was not finished.

After a minute or two of resting on top of him, with my hands still wrapped tightly around his wrists, I slowly lifted myself up. I pulled at his wrists and he let out a cry of pain, for his wrists are now extremely weak. I yanked him up off of his bed, dragged him across his room, and shoved him into one of his bedroom walls.

I leaned close to his ear, "You know, darling, I asked you a question earlier. You still haven't answered me."

In under a second, I squeezed his wrists tighter as tight as I possibly could. We both heard a loud spine chilling crush. His eyes widened and I could see tears forming in them. I had broken his wrists. I couldn't have cared less.

"ANSWER ME!"

There was a pause. He was breathing dangerously heavy now. The pain he was going through was unbearable. But he had to suck it up in order to survive.

He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again.

"Do you want me to answer you?" his face was smudged against the wall so his speech was barely understandable.

"And make it quick, bitch." I snapped back.

"Do you really want me to answer you?" you could tell in his voice that his courage was slowly building back up.

I sadistically smudged him deeper into the wall and pressed my body hard on his from behind, rubbing my crotch against his ass.

"Hurry before I rape you again." I whispered into his ear to make him all the more angry.

"I DON'T! NOW GET THE HELL OF ME!"

He swiftly positioned both his feet on the wall and pushed me off of him with his back.

I landed on my back and on his bedroom floor. He yanked himself around to face me. Mistake. It gave me a full view of his manhood. Because of it, I felt like jumping up and raping him again.

I jumped up, but that was as far as I could go. He was talking to me.

His eyes burned into mine…

"How the hell did you even get into my house, you sadistic asshole?"

I cocked a sadistic laugh…

"Nothing can separate us, baby."

He death glared me now.

From past experiences, when he death glared me, we would fight three or less seconds later. But I guess things are different when you are exposed.

He could only speak.

"You are one pathetic bastard!"

I inched closer to him.

"Why do you say that, honey?"

"Only a coward would catch somebody off guard early in the morning just so they could satisfy their damn erection!"

He dodged and passed me to grab his bath robe—which was now covered in my seed- off of his bed. He put it on then turned around to face me.

I was directly behind him.

I grabbed his waist and yanked him closer to me.

"Gotcha…"


	5. True Love

With my hand mesmerizing at his waist, I jerked his body into my own. My arms gradually maneuvered around his body and seized him tightly.

He provoked to converse…

"You son of a bitch! I should execute you at this very moment!"

I chortled softly into his ear.

"It doesn't matter what you utter, my dear. You and I both know that this is your entire fault."

I could sense his entire body regenerate with abhorrence and fury. I had crossed the line.

He gathered all the strength he had left in his body and managed to yank himself out of my grasp.

He backed up a bit more. He massaged his wrist in an attempt to ease the pain. His head slowly rose towards me. Because of the pain, he had to keep one eye closed. His other eye narrowed remorselessly at my own.

Between dangerously loud and heavy breathing, he was barely able to speak…

"What…the fuck…did you just…say to me?"

I cocked an even wider smirk as I slowly inched closer to him.

"That's right, baby. None of this pain would have even been brought upon you if you would have just simply answered me the first time. You know that."

The closer I inched towards him, the further he inched backwards. I could enlighten by the look in his remaining eye that he wanted me thoroughly deceased from the inside out.

His entire being raged with hatred.

"Get…the hell…out of my house."

I wanted to laugh until laughter became nonexistent. Did he truly believe that I would actually turn around and leave him alone? I continued to inch closer to him until he had nowhere else to go. His back was caught by the wall. He cocked his eyes up at me and widened them as I gradually decreased the space between us to less than an inch. He tried to evade to the side to escape but he was too late. My hand was set on the wall beside him.

"You can't escape, Shadow."

He continued to stare at me wide eyed in both terror and rage. My other hand slowly crept to his face and caressed his cheek.

"Come on, baby. Loosen up for me, will ya?"

I gently slid my hand under his chin. I lifted his face so he didn't have to look up to me so uncomfortably.

"Relax, baby…"

With my hand still under his chin, I gently pulled his face even closer to my own and lowered my mouth to his. He still was a little tense.

"Relax..."

I glared deeply into his eyes. He was now, finally, after what seemed like eternity, composed and comfortable with me. I lowered my mouth and pressed against his. Unexpectedly, he pressed back. But not as strong as I. His lips were soft and warm—begging for attention. Begging for an intruder. My tongue caressed around on his lips demanding entrance. After realizing what I was aiming at, he loosened his lips. My tongue dashed into his mouth and wildly charged and battled with his. I pushed him back on the wall with my body. Both of my arms wrapped around his body. One of them caressed his long black hair while the other one trailed down his back. His warm, attractive body was too much for me to handle. I aggressively squeezed his soft ass as tight as I could to try to steal whatever I could get a hold of. My tongue dug deeper into his mouth as we battled for domination. I could feel his breaths slowly becoming heavier along with mine.

I glared deeply into his eyes. The once hatred and the anger-filled eyes now brought on a loving and passionate glare into my own.

But I wanted to hear him say it.

Suddenly, I broke the kiss and stopped caressing his hair. I stopped everything, except for holding his ass, and smiled as I saw his face which now raged with anger as he felt like he had just been neglected and left hanging.

I leaned my head in closer to his ear.

"Oh, Shadow, I almost forgot. You wanted me to leave, didn't you?"

His eyes widened rapidly. They slowly trailed towards me as he bit his bottom lip.

He spoke softly…

"Actually, no...I have changed my mind…But there is one thing you should know…"

I allowed him to push me back. He grabbed my hand and walked us over to his bed. He sat down and patted the area of the bed next to him. I sat down…

"What is it, my dear?"

His hand caressed my own as his eyes sparkled into mine.

"Sonic…you're a dick."

My jaw almost fell clean off of my face.

"But…you're my dick."

I cocked an eyebrow from his last three words.

"Even though you have suddenly showed up into my life and raped me just to show me that you still existed…I still want you with me…"

At that moment my heart crashed.

"Still…?"

"Yes, Sonic. Still…"

He slowly raised his hand and gently placed it on my cheek.

"Sonic…I have never forgotten about you. You have always been the only one I could ever dream of spending the rest of my life with. When we were separated after our last battle together, I was determined to stay alive just so I could find you and be with you. But now you're here and I won't let anything else separate us ever again!"

I gently pulled his hand from my cheek and brought it in front of my lips.

"Oh, Shadow…I didn't know…I am so sorry…Can you ever forgive me?"

I tenderly kissed the back of his hand and placed it at my heart. I looked profoundly into his eyes.

"Of course, my love."

He released his hand from my heart and draped both of his arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"Please, Sonic, don't ever leave me again."

I squeezed his precious body tighter. I wanted him to know that he was safe now.

"Don't worry, Shadow, I will always be with you."

He gently backed up a little to look me in the eyes and surprisingly spoke with a little laughter…

"And if you do…when you come back…please don't rape me, ok?"

I could not comprehend how he just did that without frowning, but…I was grateful.

"Believe me, Shadow. I will never do that again."

I glared at his face as he rewarded me with a beautiful smile. He tightened his arms around me once again as I pulled my obsession in for an embrace that would last a lifetime.

I'm not gonna lie. I am in love with Shadow the Hedgehog.


End file.
